StarClan is Waiting
by Night Feather Falling
Summary: StarClan is waiting, it claims every soul at one point... DISCONTINUED (possible delete) You may NOT ask if you can continue. If you can't come up with something easily, there are plenty of websites to give you ideas. You may NOT do anything with it without my permission. If you ask, it must be via PM.
1. Character List

WillowClan

Leader: Lightstar (golden tom with amber eyes)

Deputy: Snowstorm (white and grey tom with blue eyes)

Medicine Cat: Bluegrass (blue shecat with sky blue eyes)

Warriors:

Icepool (pure white shecat with blue eyes)

Redfur (red tom with green eyes)

Stormflight (grey tom with swirl like markings and grey eyes)

Brightpelt (gold and white shecat with bright pelt and amber eyes)

Snowrose (red and white shecat with grey eyes)

Thornbrush (brown and black tom with yellow eyes)

Tornleaf (brown and grey shecat with jagged marks between colors and blue eyes)

Moonwater (blue gray shecat with wavelike pelt and dark blue eyes)

Sunfreeze (silver and gold shecat with crack like silver markings and green eyes)

Frozenfur (silver and white shecat with crack like white markings and green eyes, littermate of Sunfreeze)

Apprentices:

Waterpaw (blue tom with blue eyes and wave like pelt, half brother of Moonwater)

Whitepaw (pure white shecat with amber eyes, littermate of Waterpaw)

Queens:

Shimmerbreeze (blue gray shecat with shining fur and green eyes, mother of Starkit and Silverkit)

Grasspelt (gray shecat with a long, grasslike pelt and green eyes, mother of Dappledkit)

Elders:

Oakfern (brown shecat with green eyes)

Spiketail (black tom with spike like fur on tail and grey eyes)


	2. Prologue

**Hi guys! So this is my first story that is emotional and stuff. You will probably find my hidden side in this story. The character list is the first chapter. It goes chapter by chapter and I can only promise a few at a time at maximum. I have a busy summer! Enjoy!**

Starkit opened her eyes very slightly. She felt like something was wrong, very wrong. A strange, thick smell filled her nose and lungs, choking her. Coughing, she stood up, and the horrible sight almost made her fall back down again.

The whole camp was engulfed in flames. Whole dens had been fully demolished. No cats were in sight. Then behind her, she heard a desperate wail.

"Starkit, follow me! Follow me!" Starkit turned around to see Shimmerbreeze, her mother, standing in a huge hole burned at the edges, in the nursery, holding her sister, Silverkit between her paws. Starkit, momentarily looking behind her to make sure flames weren't chasing her, took a step forward and ran out through the hole.

"What's going to happen to WillowClan?" Silverkit asked, trembling worriedly.

"I'm- I'm not sure," Shimmerbreeze replied sadly. "Our fate lies with StarClan." Starkit sat there sadly for a few seconds, silently taking in her words.

Suddenly, a loud hissing noise flickered in her ear. Hissing, flickering, snakelike tongues of fire were proceeding to engulf the outside of the camp. Starkit felt herself being thrown into the air by her mother, and her catching Silverkit ans Starkit by the scruffs of their necks. Shimmerbreeze ran out of the clearing nimbly, dodging flaming trees and sharp rocks. They traveled forward, and Starkit felt herself dangling as though she were on the edge of a cliff. They reached a clearing, not remotely far from the border, but still close.

"Where's the group? Lightstar said they'd be here!" her mother panicked, skidding to a halt and dropping the kits. She paused, sniffing at the air. Then, seeming to steel herself for heat and flames, she picked up Starkit and Silverkit, turned right and started dashing even faster, with quick looks behind her to make sure that no fire was closer.

As bad as her eyesight was with smoke clouding the air, Starkit could tell that they soon reached a clearing, with several cats crowded into groups. Shimmerbreeze gently set Starkit and Silverkit on the ground.

"What's happened?" Snowstorm, her father and the deputy asked sharply. Starkit knew he was just angry because he was worried about them. She could see the anguish in his eyes.

"I thought you said we would meet farther from the border!" Shimmerbreeze yowled angrily. Starkit knew the danger of this whole situation. If they turned back, they were dead. If they crossed the border, they were going to be attacked by WaterClan. She gazed at ther mother, whose blue-gray fur was scorched, and at Snowstorm, his white and grey pelt tinged with black. She looked down at her own fur. Her normally silver and white fur was full of soot, and Silverkit's fur was not silver anymore, it was more of a greyish black color.

Lightstar stepped forward between her parents. "Stop arguing," the leader and oldest cat of WillowClan said. Even his bright golden pelt was scorched and burned black. "We have lost Spiketail and Oakfern in the rush to escape." He pointed behind Starkit, pointing the route the rest of the Clan took.

Then she turned around to examine the territory the leader pointed to. It was gone, burned to the ground. And so was WillowClan.

"There is only one way we can go. We need to follow the border until we reach the end of the territory, and then leave," Lightstar said. Starkit understood. They were leaving. The whole Clan was gone. Forever.

Her mother was right.

Their fate was up to StarClan.

 **By the way, I apologize if any of the warrior names or Clan names are coincidentally ones that you made up. I promise you that I didn't look on the Internet for ideas. I came up with all of these names. Please read the review rules on my profile(really simple rules), and no, I never said you couldn't offer appropriate criticism in those rules. Thank you for reading my first part of my story.**


	3. Chapter 1

**( breaks open door) I MISSED SO MUCH THIS PAST WEEK! IM SO SORRY! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Anyway, I am not updating my Real Reason fanfic and, also, Warriors: A Parody is not going up on the web for a while either. Enjoy the chapter.**

Starkit and Silverkit stepped forward. Finally, after moons, of trudging through unknown territory, after fighting the winds and snows of leafbare, the leader, Lightstar, was going to make them apprentices! Shimmerbreeze was looking proudly at them, her green eyes full of sheer happiness. Snowstorm was sitting by her, equally happy.

Starkit trembled with excitement. She was full of fear and excitement at the same time. There was so much that could happen, but what could happen? What if something attacked? Looking at Silverkit, she noticed that her sister's eyes were wide with awe as she gazed up at the leader. "He's so tall," she whispered fearfully. Her voice trembled quietly.

 _She's right_ , Starkit thought. Lightstar was tall, and the rock in the middle of the camp amplified his height. His golden pelt rippled in the newleaf breeze, and his amber eyes glinted with pride. Despite the warm look on his face, Starkit couldn't help but feel intimidated by his authority.

"Silverkit, Starkit, will you uphold the warrior code and sacrifice everything, even your lives, on this perilous journey?" Lightstar asked, interrupting her thoughts.

Both kits nodded. _Of course we do!_ Starkit thought. Almost every time a moon or even a day passed, the two kits would beg for their ceremony. But, each time they had found a potential camp, something had happened to force them away, postponing their ceremony as the Clan journeyed. They were almost eight months old now, and were exposed to all sorts of thing. Last time it was rogues. The time before that, monsters. Something always seemed to happen. But here they were, about to become apprentices at last!

Lightstar looked upon them, nodded, and proclaimed, "Then, Starkit, by the power of StarClan, you will be known as-"

The statement was interrupted by a yowl at the back of the camp. It was Bluegrass, at the entrance to her den, yowling "No! You can't do it!"

 **I actually wrote this on a bus, and this is a revised edition. I have a longer chapter next. Bye!**

 ** _-FrostshineOfIceClan_**


	4. Chapter 2

**I just found out that there was a fanfic called Starkit's Prophecy that has horrible grammar and UGH shipping... I will have you know that this is a better fanfic on those terms. Enjoy the chapter!**

The whole clan stared in shock. What was wrong with Bluegrass? No one ever disobeyed _or_ interrupted the leader! Starpaw unsheathed her claws in anger, digging them into the ground. Bluegrass was being disrespectful to the leader!

But, even though he had been cut off, Lightstar kept his calm. "What is it?" he inquired slowly, his amber eyes peaceful. He seemed perfectly fine, to most of the clan's astonishment. One of the cats, Redfur, was staring at Bluegrass with unmistakable fury. Others were standing with their jaws wide in astonishment.

"I have recieved a prophecy from StarClan," Bluegrass said softly, her sky-blue eyes glinting with determination. "They have told me that the one who bears their name will heal our wounds." She sat down quietly, looking defiantly at her shocked Clanmates.

"And what does that mean? Explain!" her father, Snowstorm said, leaping onto the rock beside Lightstar. "Don't utter rubbish! We cannot understand you!" he said angrily, glaring at the medicine cat. Starkit watched in shock. Bluegrass had interrupted an important ceremony, but that didn't give the deputy the right to yowl at the medicine cat and insult her prophecies! Was everyone a disgrace today?

Bluegrass seemed completely unnerved by Snowstorm's complaints. "Medicine cats heal our wounds, both emotional and physical," she said, speaking only of the end of the prophecy. Starkit suddenly felt a sense of foreboding, as though she was being plunged into icy water. She knew exactly what was going to happen. She was Starkit, named after the cats of the stars. Bluegrass didn't want her too feel bad.

"So? We know that! Get to the point!" Snowstorm snapped angrily, even though worry was collecting in his eyes. Starkit could see that he was taking up his bad habit to get angry while worrying.

Bluegrass paused reluctantly, not seeming to want to finish her explanation. Finally, she said, her voice almost a whisper, "Starkit bears the name of StarClan. Starkit is the next medicine cat."

Starkit, knew, despite her young age, that there was no way getting out of it. She would have to be a medicine cat. But _she_ wanted to be a _warrior_ , to hunt and fight, to journey with and serve her Clan. Horrible disappointment washed over her, drowning out all her other feelings. Why couldn't someone who _wanted_ to be a medicine cat do it instead?

"But-" she pleaded for a last resort. Why? StarClan didn't have any say in her life! StarClan took Ripplefur, her grandmother's life! Wasn't that enough for them? She could make her own decisions! She didn't need some faraway, old cats to take everything from her!

"'But' nothing. You can't get out of it. StarClan has proclaimed, and we must follow," Bluegrass said firmly. "Now come into my den."

Disappointedly, Starkit dipped her head and followed her into the hollow tree that was the medicine den.

She gazed around the den in awe, despite her disappointment. A tiny pile of herbs lay in a corner, the smooth leaves sometimes punctuated with little blue berries. In another corner, there were several flowers and a pile of seeds. A small nest of moss was in the middle. _I am going to have to live here_ , Starkit thought. She was a little uneasy about the sharp scent of herbs, and soon, the den might have a tang of sickness also. She had heard about the herbs and wasn't sure if it was very safe to be a medicine cat. Shimmerbreeze had told her about poppy seeds, which could make a cat sleep all the way to StarClan, and yarrow, which made a cat vomit up yucky slime.

"This will be your future den, so have a good look," said Bluegrass, making Starkit snap back to attention.

Starkit had already looked around anyway, and she had something else on her mind.

"Will I ever become an apprentice?" she asked tremulously.

Bluegrass only replied, "Tonight. Now go to sleep." She seemed brisk, like there was something important she needed to do. What could that be?

Starkit sat confusedly. What was she supposed to do? The only nest in the den was Bluegrass'. Was this supposed to be some sort of test, to make sure that she was the one in the prophecy?

Bluegrass nodded at a pile of moss that Starkit's eyes had missed. "You can make a nest with this," she said.

 _Wow_ , Starkit thought a few minutes later, as she settled into a lopsided but comfy nest. _Maybe being a medicine cat isn't so bad at all._

Then, Starkit drifted away into a quiet, warm sleep, not remembering what Bluegrass had said.

 **Chapter two is over! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 3

**Thanks for positive reviews! Enjoy chapter three! Sorry for not updating!**

Starkit stood up. She was in a clearing surrounded by trees with rich brown bark. Golden flowers glowed softly, illuminating the whole clearing. Sheets of silver mist covered the ground, and Starkit could feel the coolness of it around her paws. _Am I in StarClan?_ she though.

Bluegrass appeared before her, stepping out of the shining mist. Starkit stared in astonishment. _I guess anything is possible in here._

"Starkit, is it your wish to enter the mysteries of StarClan by becoming a medicine cat?" Bluegrass asked, piercing Starkit with her shining, sky blue eyes.

Starkit realized that Bluegrass meant that a cat could turn back. But after tonight, she knew how valuable a medicine cat was in these troubled times. She squirmed slightly, knowing the weight of her decision.

"Yes," she said determinedly. Her gaze did not waver from her future mentor. She would make every sacrifice for WillowClan, even her opportunity to be a warrior.

"Then, warriors of StarClan, I present this apprentice to you. She has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant her wisdom, to heal her troubled Clan's wounds, and insight, so that she may understand your ways," said Bluegrass, and then the medicine cat turned and vanished silently into the mist.

"Wait-" Starkit, now Starpaw yowled after her, but she was cut short by a thousand voices mewing "Starpaw! Starpaw! Starpaw!" The voices sounded like wind, soft and gentle. Starpaw stood happily, listening to the beautiful sound that was just for her. Soon, the voices faded away, their echo growing smaller and smaller until the last voice was silent.

Then, a white and silver tabby shecat came padding out of the grass and mist. "Starpaw, you will heal your Clan well, but we all are in danger. A leader will rise-"

But the words of the prophecy were drowned out by the sounds of her sister shaking her awake and yowling "Wake up! Wake up!" Starpaw opened her eyes, and they were still blurred with sleep, but she could see Silverkit standing over her.

"Good morning, Silverkit," Starpaw rasped, getting to her feet, and greeting the silver shecat.

"Actually, it's Silverpaw," said Silverpaw in a tone of authority. She sounded like a warrior, brave and smart. "The most exciting thing happened at training today!" she continued excitedly.

"Oh," Starpaw said softly. "What is it?" She knew that Silverpaw was excited easily, but she was being a little tactless. She wanted to be a warrior apprentice too!

"I caught the biggest squirrel at training today! My new mentor, Moonwater, was so impressed! Everyone is saying that I am really, really talented and might become leader next!" Then she noticed the disappointment on Starpaw's face and added, "What did you do? Are you an apprentice yet?"

Starpaw felt a bit more eager at these words and said, "I had my apprentice ceremony in StarClan! There was this shecat who looked kind of like me, silver and white. She was about to say a prophecy, and then you woke me up."

Silverpaw shrugged. "Maybe she will come back and say it again," she said, and then trotted off, hearing Moonwater's loud call to finish her training.

Starpaw sighed. _Prophecies don't work like that!_ She couldn't just appear back there to finish the prophecy! She was a medicine cat, yes, but she wasn't magical or something!

Bluegrass walked up to Starpaw, cutting her exasperation short. "Can you take this to the nursery and help the queens out? Also, ask Snowrose if she needs anything," she said, giving her a pile of moss. Snowrose was going to have kits in a few moons. Starpaw took up the moss and walked to the nursery.

Grasspelt was chatting with Snowrose, giving her tips on being a queen. "And also, kits can be naughty at times, make sure you are always watching them-oh hello, Starpaw!" she said, in a happy tone. "So you have some moss? Good, just spread it out in the nests."

As Starpaw did the boring, tedious tasks that Bluegrass assigned, she wondered about the prophecy that was never heard-at least not by her. What could that be? What did it mean? All that Starpaw knew was that she needed to watch out.

 **I'm so sorry about the not updating issue! I need to work on a lot more fanfictions! My next announcement is about Firesong's fanfic! If you PM or review her, you can be a host in the show and actually run it! If you get a PM or reply saying you won, you can send a description of your character.**

 **Code: #firesongforever**

 **Please note that I will ignore any signup codes in my reviews, they have to be in a PM, or in the Truth or Dare show reviews. The Truth or Dare fanfic is in FiresongOfIceClan's stories. Bye!**

 _ **-FrostshineOfIceClan**_


	6. Chapter 4

**And we are on to the next chapter! Watch my pro skill on this chapter! By the way, my first chapter of Warriors: A Parody is almost done! It will go on less frequently** **than the other ones, because it is a longer story. Enjoy this chapter.**

Starpaw sighed. Today had been a long, tortuous day. Silverpaw had done absolutely perfect, and Starpaw couldn't help but be jealous. Also, Silverpaw didn't even have to lay a claw on disgusting mouse bile or wet moss.

In the morning, Silverpaw had already caught a ton of prey, and then, after that, she had fought off foxes in the forest. After even that, she had beaten Lightstar himself at fighting! All that Starpaw had done was a few boring medicine cat duties like giving out mouse bile to other apprentices, and changing moss for the temporary nursery.

 _Maybe tomorrow will be better,_ she thought desperately, settling into her mossy nest. She closed her eyes, hoping for a safe, dreamless sleep.

Right when she was about to fall asleep, the leader called a Clan meeting. "Gather around!"

 _What could it be now?_ she thought pessimistically, getting up quickly. Bluegrass was already standing at the tree's entrance. Starpaw stalked over to her angrily.

"Icepool, you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You will mentor Dappledkit. You have shown yourself to be loyal and determined, and now you will pass on this knowledge to your apprentice. Step forward." Lightstar said, and Icepool stepped up excitedly.

"Now, Dapplekdit, from this day forward, until you are a warrior, you will be known as Dappledpaw. We hope you will use your potential wisely and become a great warrior."

Starpaw noticed, as the cats touched noses, that Dappledpaw looked a little disappointed. What was wrong? Icepool was one of the nicest cats in the Clan! Surely she would want a good mentor! And, she didn't have to be a medicine cat like her!

Starpaw stomped back into the medicine den and drifted into a quiet, angry sleep.

Starpaw crouched behind a rock. Two cats were standing in a clearing. The shecat spoke quietly, in a soft tone. "The time is coming. Soon."

The other cat, a tom, spoke in a deep voice, "Soon, soon soon." More and more voices joined the quiet chant until an eerie chorus filled the clearing. Starpaw padded forward...

...and was suddenly woken with the loud shriek.

"Dogs!"

 **This is a short chapter, I just needed a good cliffhanger lol. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 5

**I** **finally got time for this one! Celebration! This is my only good one that is serious, so I really hope it's at least competent! Enjoyyyy!**

Starpaw shot up. "What?" she yowled. "What's happening?"

"Grab poppy seeds and these leaves!" Bluegrass yowled. She pushed a bundle of leaves and some small seed to Starpaw. Starpaw looked at her in confusion, not sure how to do it.

"Just do it! And leave the camp through the exit behind this tree!" Bluegrass yowled in panic.

Starpaw took a bunch of small seeds in her, and a pawful of honey to stick it to the leaves, and then she wrapped it up and shot out of the den. The bitter taste of the leaves was in her mouth, but she didn't care. She slid around the tree and was behind it in a second. She crouched behind it fearfully, shuddering at the thought of injuries and blood. She could hear yowls and barks. Ripping fur. Tearing claws. There was nothing she could do about it.

Suddenly, she heard a triumphant yowl. The sound of Silverpaw cheering. And then a loud screech. _Is she hurt? What happened?!_ Starpaw thought. She couldn't give in to her impulse to jump out there and help. She was a medicine cat. It wasn't her duty. She clung to the ground with her claws unsheathed, swaying.

Suddenly, Moonwater limped behind the tree with her. She was dragging a silver heap of fur.

"Silverpaw! No!" Starpaw yowled, recognizing the body at once. She looked at Moonwater fearfully. "Help her! Please!" she screeched.

"You're the medicine cat," Moonwater reminded gently.

Starpaw panicked immediately. _Bluegrass taught me this! What is it, oh, what is it?_ she thought. There was a deep gash on Silverpaw's side. Blood poured out of it _Hmm, what helps with injuries like that?_ she thought, racking her mind for the correct thing.

Suddenly, Silverpaw let out a whimper and thrashed wildly. "We need a poppy seed," Starpaw muttered, remembering one of the more obvious ones. She took a poppy seed that was covered in honey and put it in her mouth. Her sister relaxed and lay still.

The honey was still on the leaves. She plucked a non-herbal leaf of a nearby bush and scraped the honey and seeds onto it with her claws. _Now at least the herbs will work well._ This wasn't any gift, just simple common sense. She wasn't a great medicine cat. She stared blankly for a second, watching blood ooze out of the gash. _I'll never do it right.._

"Wait! We don't have cobwebs!" Starpaw exclaimed, realizing only too late. "We need some!" She looked at Moonwater expectantly. She looked confused, and then realized, turned, and ran off into the forest, her pawsteps echoing through the empty forest.

Now Starpaw regretted sending Moonwater off, because she was alone with nobody but her sleeping-or maybe unconscious-sister. She was terrified. _What if it doesn't work?_ she thought. _What if she dies?_ Starpaw trembled at the thought.

Soon, however, Silverpaw's mentor came bounding back with a scoop of cobwebs. Starpaw applied them by simply soaking up blood on the wound, then securing them onto her sister's side. She learned this when Whitepaw came in with an injured paw, but she didn't treat it, her mentor did.

Next was a small marigold leaf, because they were very short of herbs and that was almost all they had, being on the move all the time. She chewed them up, being careful not to swallow the juice, just like her mentor said, and then seeped it into Silverpaw's wound. Her sister twitched in pain and sleep, and then relaxed.

There was a little bit of shriveled, dry oak leaf, so she applied that too, because Bluegrass said it was always good to prevent infection. But this might spend up all their herbs if everyone was cut so badly.

Suddenly a screech of terror and pain echoed from the clearing, and then a mournful yowl:

"Lightstar is dead!"

 **Not my best work, but still, it's pretty good. A little short, but the next one might be longer. Byeeee!**

 _ **-FrostshineOfIceClan**_


	8. Chapter 6

**Hi! I haven't updated in a while, so I decided to do some writing on this. Enjoy.**

Starpaw was utterly shocked. Lightstar wasn't dead... Was he? She was too scared to look. She couldn't fight. She wasn't fast enough to run away. But she was alone with an injured cat, and a limping warrior. She had to get Bluegrass!

She slowly turned around, bracing herself for fangs, claws, and death. But nothing attacked. She was not even sure if they were there. Her eyes were blurred, and she was numb with shock as she stared at Lightstar's dead body across the clearing. Slowly, she advanced forward, not sure of anything. She had to help him, maybe he was still alive-

"Stop!" A wail echoed distantly like a drop of water on rock as someone pulled her back. She recognized her mother's warm, blue pelt as she was dragged back behind the tree.

"S- Shimmerbreeze?" Starpaw said tremulously, looking up at her mother. "I- is he really dead?"

No reply came, but she could hear the swiping of claws and both yowls and howls. _The dogs came back_ , she thought, not capable of any full thoughts or reasoning.

Her mother retreated, crouching on the ground and panting. She looked at Starpaw and slowly said, "Yes."

Starpaw swayed on the spot. Was their leader dead? It couldn't be, could it? She stumbled slowly, and her limp turned into a run as she ran straight for Lightstar. She finally collided with Snowstorm, who was at the other side.

Falling back off her father, she stared at the huge heap of golden fur. Lightstar's shining amber eyes, the ones that looked upon the whole Clan, were forever shut. It was done. Lightstar was dead.

"You'll see him in StarClan," said Bluegrass, who was standing behind her. Starpaw twisted her neck behind to look at her mentor.

"Silverpaw is hurt, and Moonwater is across the clearing with her," Starpaw said back, not wanting to hear anything about dead cats.

At that moment, Moonwater came limping severely to the other side of the clearing. She was half holding, half dragging Silverpaw but the scruff of the apprentice's neck.

"I'm-" Moonwater said, and then was interrupted by a growl and several barks from the clearing as the dogs charged again. Moonwater let out a pained yowl as a dog's claw swiped at her back.

"Run," Bluegrass said in a low voice, and Starpaw did that without hesitation. She turned ran through the dark, cold forest until she was panting and her paws ached. She looked behind her, eyes blurring with sleepiness. Snowstorm bounded agilely up to her, followed by the rest of the Clan, all yowling and wounded. Bluegrass walked up to Starpaw, and to her surprise, licked the apprentice soothingly.

"It will be fine," Bluegrass said softly. Starpaw did not resist being treated like a kit, but instead settled on the ground, feeling nothing but her mentor's faraway voice and gentle strokes of her tongue.

Nearby, she heard the noises of the cats being checked by the medicine cat. _Did I do it right?_ she thought, looking at Silverpaw, whose beautiful, shining fur was being smoothed by Shimmerbreeze. She was so beautiful, unlike her, and so perfect, unlike her. Why couldn't she be like Silverpaw too, a great hunter, a great fighter, a beautiful warrior apprentice?

 _Maybe there can only be one_ , she thought sadly. She finally got up, and went to see her sister, despite her jealousy and sadness.

Silverpaw was laying in an elegant heap, her beautiful eyes closed. Starpaw ran her paws delicately over the fur, feeling a scar line where her fur had been ripped up by the vicious dogs.

"It'll grow back," Shimmerbreeze said, noticing Starpaw's gaze. _Of course_ , she thought.

"Shimmerbreeze? I have a question," Starpaw said.

"Yes?" her mother replied.

"Is Silverpaw fine? Because I am not sure that she'll be okay,.." Starpaw said.

"Of course she will... I think," said Shimmerbreeze worriedly. "Why did you ask? Surely you thought that the medicine cat could take care of her!"

"Well... I was the one to heal her," Starpaw confessed unwillingly.

"Oh! Well, you did great then!" Shimmerbreeze said, but she wasn't quite looking her in the eye when she said that. Starpaw's heart sank. Was she doing bad already? She was hoping she was a perfect medicine cat, like Silverpaw was a perfect warrior.

Noticing Starpaw's expression, Shimmerbreeze added, "You actually only took a long time to get cobwebs, that's all!"

Starpaw nodded more cheerfully. Her mother seemed to be telling the truth.

"All gather around me!" Snowstorm yowled, calling the attention of all the cats.

"We have lost our great leader. He was a great cat, who has guided many cats in their lives, from kit to elder. We honor him today with a flower placed on the floor of this forest," he said, gesturing his tail towards Bluegrass.

"This pure white lily is in honor of his good soul," she said, placing a flower on the ground. "Now, our new leader will be Snowstorm. Cheer for your new leader of WillowClan!"

The cats yowled in triumph and mourning as Snowstorm puffed his chest out proudly. As the cheer died away, Bluegrass added, "Snowstorm, tonight you will recieve your nine lives. You may sleep only tonight.

Starpaw curled up and drifted back to sleep, wondering what would become of their fallen Clan.

* * *

Starpaw woke up, yawning widely. To her surprise, Silverpaw was standing over her, happy as ever.

"Today, I got to catch prey! I got enough for a complete pile!" she said happily, then looked as if she had done a terrible mistake.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't want to offend you!" she wailed, stepping back. Starpaw immediately jumped to her feet.

"No! It's fine!" Starpaw said, stepping up to her.

"Gather around!" Bluegrass yowled, standing in the middle of the clearing and interrupting them. "Snowstar has received his nine lives. We have decided that it is time to leave yet again, as the dogs are endangering us and our kits."

Several cats were beginning to look weary again. The cats stepped slowly and heavily out of the forest which was their former home. Snowrose was whispering fearfully to Grasspelt.

Starpaw understood. They were on the move again.

 **The end was kind of rushed, but I think this was better quality. Bye!**

 _ **-Night Feather Falling**_


	9. Discontinued

I didn't feel as satisfied with this story, and I am uploading a new story, so this story is discontinued. I might continue it differently in the future, though. And yes, I have made a decision.

Sorry about that.

 _ **-Night Feather Falling**_


End file.
